The Calm Before The Storm
by IsshiNene
Summary: "Talk with him, not as the former heir, but for once, as a son."
1. The Calm

**AN:** So, both bagheera82 and sylessjinx on tumblr requested for a story regarding the "wedding" of Isshiki and Nene. Now, I'm just going to preface this and say, this story isn't really the wedding ceremony. Personally, I find the Traditional Japanese Shinto style weddings to be really beautiful, but also _really complicated_. I don't really feel confident in my abilities quite yet to do a wedding scene justice. But to make up for that, I decided to do almost a prequel to the wedding and make it a two-shot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

#

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

#

Nene wasn't one to get intimidated in the presence of another, regardless of who said person was. However, today was an exception. It had taken quite a bit of courage on her behalf to even be attempting to meet _him_. Nene, closing the black metal gate behind her, carefully removed her flats at the front of the genkan and exchanged them for the soft house slippers. She took extra care to line them up neatly on the side, tips facing the entrance.

Following the woman dressed in an understated and simple (but beautiful) kimono, embroidered with scattered momiji leaves throughout the dress; an ode to the early presence of Autumn, Nene couldn't help but marvel at the deep colored wood that lined the entire house and the long panels of fusuma painted with the imagery of smoky mountains, bonsais and cranes. _A magnificent house for a magnificent family._ She thought. Although not much different in style from her own home, the house- no _mansion_ was just as imposing. The woman led her through the hallways, dimly lit with the diffused light from the shoji screens.

The house was rather quiet for the amount of people living inside, but the slight sounds of clattering dishes in the distance hinted at the missing residence's whereabouts. Nene had taken careful consideration in announcing her presence well after the dinner service had ended, meaning the night had already fallen with the moon in high position.

The women had stopped her movements at the doors of a secluded room located near the back of the house. "Dear," she said carefully, "Kinokuni-sama has come." Swallowing at the announcement, Nene tried to prepare herself for the confrontation to come. Hearing the faint wrinkling of parchment on the other side, a deep voice reverberated through the walls.

"Come." Was all he said. The woman at the command quietly slid open the doors, letting the warm lights flood into the hallway. Nene followed her inside.

"I will prepare some tea." The woman announced as she gestured Nene to sit on the blue zabuton across from the man whose presence filled the small room. Nene, remembering her manners, offered the elder woman a bow of gratitude. Kneeling, she took her seat in front of the low table of books and parchment. Placing both hands on the tatami mat, she lowered her head to the floor in a dogeza.

"I must express my deepest apologizes for not introducing myself earlier, Isshiki-sama. Please forgive my disrespectfulness." Nene confessed.

A paused hung at first, then a deep sigh. "Please Kinokuni-sama, raise your head." She did as told, getting a chance to really look at the man for the first time. There wasn't much resemblance if she had to be honest. His shoulders were broader than Satoshi's, and his hair straight black to his son's wavy brown. His intimidating stance versus Satoshi's laid back one. Most of his features he had inherited from his mother, but, she could see the same pointed nose and sharp eyes. _Those eyes. Just as intense and blue._

"You may address me as 'Otou-sama', you will become the wife of my son after all." He instructed. "Would addressing you as 'Nene-sama' be acceptable?" It didn't sound like a question to Nene, more so a useless formality to something he would have done regardless of her permission. She nodded, unsure whether it was in agreement or obedience.

The doors slid open again with Isshiki's mother holding a tray of fresh green tea. The aged beauty smiled (the same smile as her son's) at her future daughter-in-law as she handed Nene the tea cup, to which she bowed in return. She placed one on the table for her husband as well. Silently, she was about to leave, before hesitating to turn around, "It was a pleasant surprise to see you again Kinokuni-sama. Please extend my warmest gratitude to your family and-" she paused, "and to Satoshi as well." The last part added with what Nene could tell was a hint of sadness and guilt. She could only bow her head in thanks.

Once the woman was gone, the elder Isshiki began, "What purpose do you have here?" asking bluntly, causing Nene to stiffen. "I could only assume Satoshi was opposed to your visitation here." That would have been a correct statement, except _he didn't know._ Nene had told her fiance that she had a business trip in Osaka, which she did. However, her professional duties had ended _yesterday_. She had made the extra time to make her way to Gion, Kyoto and have the much overdue discussion she was dreading, but knew was necessary.

"Perhaps I am overstepping my boundaries but…" Nene hesitated, trying to gather her resolve, "the wedding is in a month and I would like both the Kinokuni clan and Isshiki clan to be present."

The elder couldn't help but scoff at Nene. "Did Satoshi approve of this? He didn't even ask us to attend the betrothal ceremony." Nene couldn't help but grimace at the statement. _We didn't have one._ She remembered, _You can't have a betrothal ceremony without both families present._ Nene knew Satoshi wasn't in good standing with his family for years now; it was something he rarely brought up and it wasn't like Nene to pry for more. However, she only really began to understand the extent of the damage when preparations for the wedding arrived. He had been adamant about the exclusion of his clan from any ceremony, even offering to take her name instead of his. Unlike him, who had grown accustomed to her family and visited often, this would have been the first time in ten years that she had a meeting with his parents.

"No" was all Nene could think to say, staring at the lines of tatami.

"Isn't that the end of discussion then." He said flatly, turning his attention back to the parchment. "If that is all, you may leave."

"No, wait! Otou-sama-" She said whipping her head up.

"Nene-sama" The elder interrupted in a controlled manner, _too controlled._ "As long as that boy continues to remain stubborn, nothing can be helped. He has already expressed his disinterest in the family, so I have nothing more to say to him."

"That's not true!" Nene blurted with more emotion than she was intending. _Ah why did I say that…_

His harsh eyes were on Nene again, the creases between his brows becoming more prominent. "And what would you know is true? I don't believe this is any of your business to be frank, Nene-sama." He warned, eyes ignited.

 _Why are men so freaking stubborn._ She thought, beginning to get frustrated. But remembering who she was in the presence of, she calmed herself, letting the feelings of anger replace itself with sincerity. "Otou-sama," she frowned. "I do not know what happened between the clan and Isshi- _Satoshi_ , and it's none of my business. But-" she hesitated, finding the courage to speak from her heart instead of her mind for once, "-his happiness is."

The man paused and she continued in fear that she would lose said courage if she did as well. "I know how he still sends carnations to Okaa-sama on Mother's day, or sends birthday and new years wishes to Susumu. I know he secretly keeps up to date on the restaurant, looking at menu changes and smiling at positive reviews. Otou-sama-" she stopped, debating whether she should continue, but ultimately decided this was something he needed to hear. "I see him sometimes talking with my father over drinks, and I can't help but feel some...some _loneliness_ from him, because I know, deep down he wishes he could be talking to you instead."

The elder shifted his sight to the side, avoiding Nene's ruby eyes. "He tries to hide it, pretend like he doesn't care, but I know he misses his family. I...I, uh…" She blushed at her next thought. "I could only feel following this marriage, the both of us would want to have...children...to start a family. But before any of that, I think it would be in the best interest to amend any issues we have with our own first. Otou-sama, this would be a good opportunity to fix the issues in the past. I'm beginning to worry that these opportunities are running out."

While closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose he inquired mockingly "What do you suppose _I_ could do about it?"

Not at all affected by that remark, she answered. "Talk with him."

"He wouldn't want to."

"We can't assume that." She pressed. "Talk with him, not as the former heir, but for once, _as a son_." He seemed to stew on her comments for awhile. Feeling that nothing more would come of the conversation, Nene began to get up. "I understand what I am selfishly requesting, but I can only hope you believe my sincerity." She bowed towards the man. "I am sorry for my unannounced visit and overstayed welcome. Thank you for your time and for the tea as well. Please send my regards to Okaa-sama as well." Her heart sunk as she made her way towards the door. _You're so useless._ She felt, _You couldn't even do this for him._

"Do you love him?"

She turned, startled at the sudden question. "Excuse me?"

"Is he someone you truly believe can take care of you and make you happy for the rest of your life?"

She stood there for a moment, trying to analyze his motives until she realized there weren't any. Looking him straight in the eyes, she smiled, "Yes, I do."

The elder Isshiki paused before letting out a small laugh. "It seems the boy grew up and found himself a good woman." He took in another deep sigh before reverting back to his stern nature, "I'll try to talk with him." Nene couldn't help but gently smile to herself and bow.

"Good night, Otou-sama." She said before showing herself out.

#

 **AN** : Agh, I feel like I write Nene to be too _soft._ Like I need to give her more bite and confidence, but I keep putting her in situations where all her walls are down I guess.

I don't normally like to write in Japanese words if they aren't cultural names but, I felt the need to address the father as "Otou-sama" and the mother as "Okaa-sama". I guess it could be akin to calling a parent as "Father" instead of "Dad"/"Daddy". However, the translation doesn't carry the same weight. Adding the "-sama" addresses the parental figure in very high regards, only worthy of someone who is very honorable and with status. It also to some point shows a bit of distance between child and parent, as "sama" can be _too_ formal. Calling a parent with "-san" though, is very common.

BTW, Nene and Satoshi are 24 in the story. Also, Susumu is Isshiki's younger brother that I made up.


	2. The Storm

**AN:** So, here's part two...to be honest, it didn't really come out the way I really wanted it too...The POV isn't consistent at all, and like Isshiki doesn't feel like Isshiki to me in the fic...I might revise this later. But for now, here you go!

#

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

#

He should have knew something was off when she asked him to clear his schedule for that Sunday afternoon. _Maybe she wants to go on a date or something._ He knew that wasn't the case though. Nene being Nene after all, never took breaks, especially when it involves her leaving the Soba restaurant before closing. _Must be something pretty important._

"Are you driving?" Satoshi asked as Nene made her way to the drivers side.

"You have a problem with that?" She deadpanned.

"No," His signature smile coming out, "but I can drive if you want."

She let out a huff first before replying "No need, just get in."

"Okay."

The two sat in the loud silence of Tokyo traffic, filled with the hum of car engines and occasional horn honks. "Hey, what are we doing today? Is this a date?" He teased, trying to strike a conversation.

"We're meeting someone today." She stared blankly.

 _Something is definitely off._ He thought. "Is everything alright Nene-chan? Perhaps,"-He pretended to act shocked and covered his mouth-"are we meeting your secret lover!?"

"Wh- What!" She exclaimed. "Stop it, I'm driving! Don't joke about stuff like that!" The flustered girl tried to focus back on the road.

"I know, sorry, sorry!" He laughed. "Nene-chan would never cheat on me, you're too rigid."

 _I can't believe I'm marrying this idiot in a week._ She thought, not responding to his comment.

Nene pulled up into the parking lot of what Satoshi could tell was some sort of bar and restaurant. Nene had informed him that they would leave shortly after one, meaning the lunch service had just ended, providing an explanation as to why the lot was so _empty_. Entering the rather fancy restaurant, Nene gave her name to the waitress and the couple were led past the bar area into the blocked off part designated for private rooms. The closed door rooms were raised above the ground about 30 centimeters or so, with a short stretch of stained wood decking before the entrance.

Upon arriving at the deck, Satoshi had noticed the pair of weathered leather loafers already turned around neatly, but decided not to think much of it. Along with Nene, he took off his shoes, rearranged them nicely, and stepped onto the raised platform. Sliding open the wooden doors, he began to prepare his usual carefree smile, greeting "We are sorry for the wai-"

He paused as he made eye contact with the guest of the hour, instantly wiping off the smile from his face and replacing it with surprise instead. The loud thud of the door startled Nene as Satoshi slammed his arm across the opening, blocking her from entering. His head slightly turned back to her, eyes wide with confusion and what she could tell was something else... _betrayal._

She decided to break away from his glare and turned her attention to the guest in the room. "Otou-sama." She politely greeted as she bowed from outside the door. The man inside dipping his head slightly at the gesture.

"Otou-sama?" He mimicked, confused. Before Nene could say much else, Satoshi had already grabbed her wrist and pushed her behind his back, eclipsing her in front of the door. "Please excuse us," he announced before slamming the door. Hastily putting on his shoes, he dragged Nene back outside into the parking (attracting a bunch of attention from the staff), barely giving her much time to slip the backs of her flats on her heels. _He's mad isn't he?_

Once outside, the brunette let loose. "What the _hell_ is he doing here!?" Satoshi seethed. _Yup, definitely mad._

"I invited him here." Nene said calmly, avoiding his eye contact. "Please let go of my arm."

Doing as told and freeing her, Nene took the opportunity to cross her arms. " _You_ invited him here? For what purpose!" He fumed, "Hey, look at me!"

Snapping her head towards his she matched him in intensity "You need to fix whatever problems you have with him, Isshiki!"

"I have nothing to fix with that man, and since when have you started calling him 'Otou-sama'?"

"Since I went to talk with him three weeks ago." She mumbled like she was being scolded by a parent.

"Three weeks ago..." Satoshi repeated until he remembered what she was suppose to be doing three weeks ago. "When you went to Osaka!? You said that was a business trip!"

"It was! I just talked with him before I left." She yelled defensively.

Knowing fighting with each other (for god sakes in an open parking lot much less. _Thank god no one is here_ , she thought.) would get them nowhere, she decided to calm herself, because obviously he wasn't going to. "Look Isshiki, why don't you just hear him ou-"

"That's it." He interrupted. "I've heard enough, we're going. Give me the keys." Satoshi began walking away from her in the direction of the car.

"I'm not done talking with you!" She shouted, this time grabbing him back by the wrist.

"What?!" He said turning around.

"Can't you atleast listen to him! He came all the way here to see you. You haven't talked with your family in years, Isshiki! Can you stop being so stubborn about the past!"

"What do you know about my past! This is none of your business so stay out of it!" He yelled.

A pause.

She let go of his arm, frowning a bit at his statement. _Like father, like son_ was all she could help but think. _You two are much more alike than you would like to believe._

His eyes softened upon seeing her frown, instantly regretting his words. _Why am I acting like this._ He wasn't normally like this, far from it. Nene had never seen so much emotion and rage from the brunette that was usually so calm and collected, further tipping her off that this was a serious issue. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before refocusing them on Nene.

"I'm sorr-"

"Look," Nene interrupted him, "I'm not going to force you to meet with him, nor am I going to pull any of that 'do it for me' crap because this whole thing is pointless unless you do it for yourself." She bit. "It's been over ten years Isshiki, aren't you tired of it? Because I am, and I know you and your entire family are too. I'm not telling you to forgive him, but atleast talk with him.'

He turned his head away from Nene, eyes casted downward to the gray pavement. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe that old man skipped the morning _and_ lunch service for this." He mumbled before deciding to pace back into the restaurant.

Nene quietly followed her fiance back inside, fixing both her shoes and his, now that he has apparently abandoned all manners and carelessly slid them off this time. _Men._ Nene thought while rolling her eyes. Sliding the door back open again, Satoshi avoided eye contact with the elder Isshiki and proceeded to enter the room, although the guests eyes never left his son's movements. The elder had traded his usual kimono with a casual dress shirt and coat. _Still as intimidating as ever though._

Satoshi took his seat across the table, cross-legged on the zabuton next to Nene's folded ones. The three sat in silence for a while, before Nene decided to break it for them. "Allow me to pour you some tea, Otou-sama." She picked up the kettle to pour tea enough for the three of them.

"How have you been Satoshi?" The elder inquired.

"Fine." The son said, still looking off to the side.

"That's good to hear. Your mother and I have been healthy as well."

"That's good." Satoshi repeated.

Nene didn't think the conversation could have gotten any more stiff. "Nene-sama, do you mind if the two of us talked in private?" Satoshi's father asked. However, again to Nene, it sounded more like a command if anything. Nene stood from her position and bowed her head in acknowledgement. She offered her fiance a smile and slight squeeze of the arm for encouragement , before leaving the room to wait by the bar.

When the door was fully shut, the older man began awkwardly. "I heard you're getting married."

"Hmph."

"To a Kinokuni no less. Excellent choice son, very reliable and skillful. A good hand in-"

"Can you stop talking about people like their tools." Satoshi interrupted, furrowing his brows together as he squeezed his eyes. "God, did any of you change?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like- I _never_ viewed you as a tool, Satoshi." Taken aback by his son's harshness the elder defended. Blue eyes to blue eyes now, Satoshi decided he wasn't going to let that statement go unchallenged.

"Ha, _please_." Satoshi scoffed. "I was just someone to carry the bloodline. My purpose was to advance the clan. Nothing more. You, mother, uncle, grandfather and grandmother, _everyone,_ all you guys ever did was treat me like dirt." Those words enlaced with so much venom, so much contempt.

"We were training you!" The man slammed his hand on the table, raising his voice.

"It wasn't just strict training, it was abuse! You turned me into a slave, nothing more than an unfeeling machine!" Satoshi said, matching his father's actions.

"That's how grandfather trained me, and his father to him! That's how it's been for generations, Satoshi!"

"That doesn't mean it's right father!" He yelled.

"All of us, we all knew how cruel it is out there Satoshi, the culinary world will chew you up and spit you out if you're not up to par! We were trying to prepare you!" The elder lectured.

"Well, I didn't need it! I didn't need any of you! No prestige, no tradition, _nothing._ I made a name for myself without the clan." The son bit back.

This silenced the older man, causing him to lower his stance and sit back down on his cushion. He sipped a bit of the tea Nene had poured earlier before averting eye contact with his son, choosing to focus on the wooden doors. "I'm aware." He sighed. "We were all upset at you for leaving the clan; everything was a mess. Myself particularly, I felt like I would shun you forever, treat you like a disgrace I thought you were." The man paused trying to find the right words.

Satoshi meanwhile, had a bunch of things swirling around in his mind, stuff he wanted to get off. But, he allowed the man to speak, feeling he had a point to say.

"But, I couldn't. Because you aren't." Stunned by his father's words of honestly, Satoshi remained quiet. "You've been self sufficient for awhile now haven't you? Graduated at the top of your class from the prestigious Totsuki Institute, ranking as a WGO officer, even performing evaluations for a year. You have tons of successful business ventures, you're an instructor and head chef. And in the midst of all this, you found yourself a good wife and managed to take care of her as well." Turning his focus back to his son, the elder looked into his son's eyes. "You've grown into a good man, Satoshi."

A pang could be felt in Satoshi's heart, or was it more of an ache? Whatever it was, it was beginning to cause him grit his perfect teeth a little harder, and cause Satoshi's hand to shake. _Have you been keeping up with me, for all these years?_ _Why would you care about someone you've discarded so many years ago?_

"What's it mean to you?" Was all Satoshi could manage to mutter.

"It means, I'm _proud_ of you son, all of us are. And I'm sorry for never saying it earlier. Regardless of however you feel about the clan and the family, we will continue to support you whether it be with us or from the shadows. I myself had a pretty stiff relationship with your grandfather, but I've come to realize I don't want that with either you or your brother."

By now, he was biting his lower lip to keep it from quivering, casting his eyes to the knots in the wooden floors. His bangs obscuring his face as small salty droplets fell on his folded and shaking hands. _Was that it? Was that all I wanted to hear for so long? Was my whole life hung up on such simple words? Why...why did it take so long?_

"It's been ten- eleven years already? I'm tired of it Satoshi." The elder confessed.

That had been the 24-year old's utter undoing. _I'm tired too. So tired of it all._ A hand flew up to cover his mouth as he tried to choke back a sob and stop the flood of tears from his eyes. The wave of emotions he had locked away under his happy-go-lucky facade rushed over him: Sadness. Grief. Anger. Contempt. _Loneliness._

Seeing his son in such a state of vulnerability, the father was lost on how to comfort him. Maybe in the past he would have scolded him for being so weak. But times change, and so do people. Hesitant at first, he moved over to Satoshi's side of the table and pulled his son into a hug.

"Otou-san…" Satoshi cried. "Why did we wait so long?" His whole body wracked with choked breathes and tears, causing the elder to simply pat the young man's back. "I've miss you all so much."

Satoshi's father had experienced his own waves of emotions was well. And the slight twitch of the corners of his mouth threatened to spill those feelings over. However, wanting to act like a father for once, he decided to steel himself to be able to support his broken son.

"You're welcome back anytime, Satoshi."

For the first time in years, they were both _healing_.

* * *

Nene got up from her chair at the sound of the door opening, wearing a surprised expression when she saw the elder Isshiki exiting. She noticed his shirt slightly wrinkled and the slightly relaxed posture of the man, as if all tensions were finally let out. He simply offered her a deep bow, to which she gave one in return and headed towards the exit.

Once his presence was gone, Nene had rushed her way to the room, sliding the door open carefully. Upon returning, she found Satoshi: elbows bent at the table, resting his forehead against the side of his right hand, using his fingers as veils for his swollen eyes. She approached him carefully, not daring to speak but kneeling besides him as he made no acknowledgement of her. She began to massage his left arm in comfort, casting eyes of worry on his figure for his uncharacteristic silence. Out of nowhere though, he spoke.

"We need to order more food and favors for the guest, probably also get more tables and chairs. Oh, and _a lot_ _more sake._ " Satoshi breathed. "Argh, we only have a week left!" He ran a hand through his curly locks.

"Why? What for?" Nene asked confused.

"What, don't you know?" Satoshi said finally looking up to her. "My family can drink _a lot_ of alcohol."

#

 **AN** : So that was a thing...I guess you could say this was my attempt at writing Vulnerable!Isshiki. Agh it was so hard! Like _way_ harder than Nene, cause we never really seen Satoshi being comforted by someone else; he was always the pillar.

Welp...hope you enjoyed my first multi-fic(?)


End file.
